April 2022
April 2022 During the month of April, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches. They ended the month 14th in the League. Premier League: MD31 Leicester City Post-match Interview "Unfortunately, we weren't able to reach the level we needed to be at today, but that is in part down to having to rotate a lot of the squad. I am confident had we had our first team available, we would have been able to get a result here today. On a lighter note, today is a great day for both Gabriel Rogers and Daniel Ojo. Two kids who came through our academy back in 2018 and today linked up to score our goal. Daniel finding Rogers with a nice through ball before darting into the box, the skill and megs from Rogers to beat his man before picking out Daniel who slotted it into the net on the turn. What a way to score your first goal for the club - in the Premier League no less! But otherwise, we are disappointed and we look to Chelsea to rectify this poor run of form." Premier League: MD32 Chelsea Post-match Interview "That was pretty harsh on us. I don't think we deserved to not take anything from that game because we showed a lot of character to come back from 1 - 3 down. What a strike from Declan Kelly! This month has been all about the kids! Ojo and Rogers against Leicester, Yearwood with his MOTM performance today with a goal and 2 assists and Kelly smacking a volley from around 30-yards into the top corner! They're all thriving right now and it's great for the club! If we're being honest with ourselves, our defensive unit just isn't what we need at this level. And they all know that we have 3 defensive players coming in on free transfers and that they're going to have to fight for their place next season. And I am afraid that it is looking likely that we will be looking for a new Goalkeeper. I really like F. Schram but he lacks the physicality for the Premier League to truly command his box, despite being 6' 5". He is obviously great at shot stopping, but then he is also incredibly weak at stopping shots on his weaker left side at the near post and teams are exploiting that. At 27-years old, it's time to for him to shift towards his prime and while he has developed nicely since arriving, there's still some way for him to go. A different keeper would prevent a lot of the goals we concede. He'll have the choice to depart or fight for his place, but it is entirely his call to make." Premier League: MD33 Liverpool Post-match Interview "Another loss but this one was more humbling. Right out of the gate they were pressing us hard and forcing us to make sloppy passes. With the crowd cheering them on and with a Champions League place to play for, they wanted that more than we apparently wanted to earn the 4 points needed to confirm safety. At least Benkovic is still thriving for us at the moment. 6 goals since his return have been something special and he seems to enjoy himself out on the left. Maybe that is an option for next season. But otherwise, we didn't really have a spark and this defeat was well deserved. But you know, we have bottom of the league Bournemouth next and then Watford just below us. We have to get at least 4-points from those games and then we can breathe for a moment and see the season out. But this plight has to come to an end. It's just a shame we've had so many tough teams blocked together!" Premier League: MD34 Bournemouth Post-match Interview "Yet again, we capitulated under pressure. We really needed this result but we just weren't able to tighten up once we had the lead. Bournemouth are a tough team to visit under most circumstances, but when they're playing for pride like this, I think their spirit just outweighed ours. One way or another, we're going to crawl across the finish line. What has also become clear is that we rely too much on Mounie. He carried this team at times and while other players have stepped up, Lewis has struggled and Duffus has not been his usual self. Ryan Seager will be back for Watford so we will at least have an experienced Striker to aid us but it's still going to be tough as he lacks match fitness." Premier League: MD35 Watford Post-match Interview "Another defeat but thankfully, we sit 14th in the league which is good enough for now. Today we simply had no creativity and lacked a spark to get us going. The passing was sideways and it asked a lot of our forwards. We're looking to get Mounie back in training over the course of the week and I have half a mind to start him against Everton because we need a Striker of his stature to lead the line. I am disappointed with today, and I am finding it hard to hide that fact. But we have 3 matches left and all we really need is one large effort to get 3 points, hope Leeds drop points and we're done. Be that we get those points against Everton, Southampton or Crystal Palace - I don't care. Let's just get it done!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Well, that could have gone better. 5 matches played with, 5 losses. In some of the games, we were right in it until the last minute. In others, we were either outclassed or just gave less than the other team. Like a miss-step in the dark, it feels as though we are falling in slow motion after the highs of what has been a terrific season for the club. There's still a possibility that we will crash onto the floor and feel humiliated, but there's hope that our reflexes will kick in and brace ourselves. That or someone comes and saves us and we don't have to worry. It's a risky game to play, but at this rate, we're counting on Leeds to underperform and shut the trap door before we get there! They sit on 33 points with a game in hand. So there is quite the distance to makeup and we do only really need one win to keep us safe, but after losing 5 in a row, it's fair to ask the question as to if we have enough left over three more games! More than anything else, this is a case of fatigue. The small squad with a reliance on certain players is a tough ask with up to 50 games to play. If we're serious about staying in the Premier League, we're going to need depth and quality in the summer. But let's not worry about all of that just yet. Let's get a win first! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month So there's a case to be made for Yearwood, Benkovic, Kelly and Rogers this month. Each of them actually had a fine month by comparison to overall results. But for April 2022, our winner is Gabriel Rogers. He has been impressing for a while now but this month he really stepped up his game. While he didn't score, he did pick up 3 assists. He has come a long way from when he was a young teenager of 17. He's 21 now and he's really beginning to find his identity within the squad and it's great to see! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.